I never let you down again
by sunny214
Summary: Pre-series childhood story about the relationsship between Nathan and Peter. Nathan had a bad week and Peter needs him.


This is my first Peter/Nathan fanfiction. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don´t own the charakter. The copyright belongs to Tim Kring and the network. Please don´t sue me.

Nathan had a bad week at college. At first he only struggles with a test. Normally he hadn´t problems with that but this time he don´t know what grade will come out of it.

He usually were proud of his image of a shark but sometimes it hurts him that everybody around him believes that he was a cold reserved hardhearted person. The other day was a party and all of the other students were invited. They came only to him when they need something. On these days he feels frustated and hurt. He wouldn´t tell that anybody nor let them see that he is hurt but he couldn´t denial the fact of been hurt.

Weekend arrived and he flew home to his family. When he rings on the door nobody open it.

He rings again and screamed: "It´s me Nathan, please open the door." Nothing happened!

Nathan puts his bags on the ground and search his housekee. The longer it takes the more angrier he gets. Finally he made it to the door and thank god that Peter doesn´t come running which he would normally do to greet him home. He thinks that he doesn´t have the nerve for his little brother at the moment. Of course he loves him - that is what big brothers do - but Peter could be a pain in the neck.

Nathan went to his room and falls into his bed. He doesn´t move, he just enjoys the silence and to think nothing. Only a few minutes later he heard Peter´s voice.

Nathan?

Nathan gets frustated, that he haven´t more time to relax in complete silence.

He doesn´t answer and hopes that Peter would stop. But the destiny was against him.

Nathan? A little louder.

What?

Come to me!

NO, and stop bothering me.

Then silence, Nathan breathes a sigh of relief.

10 minutes later Peter appears on his roomdoor. Before he could say anything, Nathan says annoyed:

Haven´t I told you that you better not bothering me? Peter there is not only you in the world and I have my own Problems so please let me alone.

As Peter keep standing on his door, Nathan jumps of his bed and push him out of the room. Although it wasn´t a big tap, Peter falls on the ground and no scream or reaction.

Only now he notice how pale Peter was. He steps besides him and shakes him but no reaction.

He calls the ambulance and Peter came to the hospital. And for Nathan was it the longest way of his life. A few moments before he wanted nothing more than Peter to stop talking to him and now his biggest wish was a little word from his little brother.

"Mum and Dad would be pretty angry and disappointed with him" crosses his mind but that doesn´t make a difference now. The only thing that matters is that Peter will be alright.

As he waited for infos about Peter he plays the situation over and over again in his head. And he came to the solution that Peter would have been lying in his room and needed him and as he didn´t came to him, it took him 10 minutes to make it to Nathan rooms. It must have take all his energy and he neither look at him onces. Feeling of guilts overcome him and he starts to shaking. He couldn´t stop he was totally messed up so a nurse comes looking for him. She comfort him and talk to him and as if he had a switch allocate he turns into the shark and did everything in his power to help Peter.

Although he had tried several times he couldn´t reach his parents and so he sat alone on Peters Bed and wait for him to wake up. The doctors tell him that it wasn´t something serious and that he will be fine in a few days.

Peter wakes up the next morning and the first thing he realise is that Nathan hasn´t leave him all night. He slept in the armchair right next his bed. The sun works her way into the room and Nathan face. He throw the tiredness of his face and finally looks to Peter. Nathan smiles when he sees Peter is awake and starts directly with his apoligize.

Peter I am so sorry that I not notice how badly you were doing and what I have said to you. I promise that it won´t happenend again and I never let you down again.

Even though he was still a little weak Peter gives him a little smile.He know that he would be in good hands and that Nathan would take care of him so he close his eyes.


End file.
